


Reunion

by leafykeen



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hug this boy, Keith and krolia reunion, Keith needs a hug, Season 5 Spoilers, That's the whole point here, foster kid Keith, like literally - Freeform, smol keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: I like breaking my own heart over a certain red paladin





	1. Chapter 1

Seven year old Keith lay in bed trying to sleep. His knee ached from falling off the front porch earlier that evening, but his heart ached more from when he’d gone to his foster mom, Melissa, in tears. She’d been on the phone, laughing and talking, Keith didn’t know with whom. He’d reached for her, sniffling, hoping for some small amount of affection he’d never had the courage to ask for before. When she rolled her eyes and waved him away, it felt like a knife in his stomach. 

Now, several hours later, he let his mind wander. It always ended up in the same place. His mother. Some nights, imaging her was the only thing that brought him any comfort. He tried to picture her. She would have dark hair, and dark eyes like him. She would smile and laugh all the time, except when Keith was crying. Then she would listen, and she would hold him. She would give the best hugs, and she would smell like flowers. She would be warm, and gentle, and he could rely on her. 

And Keith would fool himself into feeling safe enough to fall asleep.

* * *

A war of emotions rages on within Keith. Anger, shock, hurt… 

“Why did you leave me?” 

This woman, _his mother_ , answers him calmly, “The universe needed me.” 

“The universe could’ve used anyone,” he spits back in disdain, “but me? I actually needed you.” 

She looks sad, at least. Good. He isn't done yet. "Do you know what it was like growing up alone?" 

"You had your father-" 

"He's dead, Krolia. He died when I was four." 

Her eyes widen in shock. "Oh, Keith. I didn't know." 

In spite of himself, his anger lessens a bit. He's too weary for this. "You left me alone. To be passed around for years by people who didn't want or- or love me." Keith sighs, exhausted. "I was abandoned again and again, and you know what? It really screwed me up. Starting with you."

She is silent, patient. Her silence rekindles his anger. "Yeah, well. Screw you too." He takes the pilots seat of the small ship, and switches off the auto pilot. She remains silent, and for now, that's just fine with Keith. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Keith is nine, he is sent to live with Mrs. Nelson. She’s a sweet old lady, who only takes in children small enough that she doesn’t worry about them being violent, but old enough that they don’t rely on her completely. Keith is a perfect fit. 

On the day that marks their two weeks together, there is a terrible storm. Keith sits huddled in his room trying not to cry, when Mrs. Nelson checks on him. Her heart breaks for this scared little boy. She takes him by the hand and leads him to the kitchen where she makes them both hot chocolate. The lights flicker and go out, and Keith jumps, dropping his mug. He is filled with a different fear, a fear of what the old woman might consider an appropriate punishment for making a mess. Instead, she takes him again by the hand, and leads him this time to the living room, where she lights a very small fire in the very small fireplace. She pulls a blanket off the back of an armchair and wraps it around Keith. Then she sits beside him, and she hugs him. Keith resists for a moment, unused to physical affection. It’s not too long though before he finds himself snuggling against Mrs. Nelson, wondering to himself if this is what a mother is supposed to feel like. 

Three days later, Mrs. Nelson has her first stroke. She is no longer considered fit to be a foster parent. Keith is removed to a group home. 

* * *

Keith sits in the pilot seat resolutely ignoring Krolia behind him. An annoying dinging starts in his hood. He accepts the message. 

_“Hey, mullet! Wasn’t sure you’d answer.”_

Keith sighs. He’s not in the mood for this. “What do you want, Lance? Is everyone okay? ” 

_“Look, is there any way you can come back? Maybe not forever, just… I think there’s something wrong with Shiro.”_

That gets Keith’s attention. “What’s wrong with Shiro?” 

_“I don’t want to get into it here,”_ Lance says, _“and please don’t say anything to anyone else. I just think we could really use you here right now.”_

“I’m on my way.” Keith disconnects from Lance and contacts Kolivan with a brief explanation for his absence, then turns to Krolia. 

“Looks like you’re stuck with me for a while. I have to meet up with my team.” 

She nods. “I told you I’m not leaving.” 

Keith snorts and returns to the controls. “Yeah, okay.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Keith has just turned ten, and he knows his teacher hates him. Mr. Martin treats him differently from the other students, and Keith doesn't know why. He's made a habit of calling on Keith when he didn't have an answer, but ignoring his raised hand when he does. He had, on more than one occasion, made a joke out of Keith in front of the class. Today was no exception. Keith leans against the bus window, trying not to cry. He desperately wishes someone would be there waiting for him at the bus stop. Most of the other kids had that. Why couldn't Keith? Keith closes his eyes and tries to picture his mom there, waiting just for him. Then the image switches to his dad. A few tears finally escape when he thinks of Mrs. Wilson, and how he wishes someone had believed him when he tried to explain that he could help her. They would stay together, he would take care of her, and neither of them would be alone. 

He needs to stop crying. Keith pushes aside all thoughts of Mrs. Wilson, and pictures again his mom. 

_The bus pulls to a stop. Kieth looks out the window and sees her there. Dark hair, dark eyes, exactly the way he always pictures her. He rushes off the bus, and she hugs him so tights it he thinks it should hurt. It's okay though. She would never, ever hurt him..._

The bus pulls to a stop. Keith gets off and makes his way to the group home, alone.

* * *

Keith lands the shuttle in the castle hanger. Apparently Lance told everyone, because the whole team is waiting for him outside. 

"Uh, who's that?" Hunk asks, pointing behind Keith. Krolia stands a little ways off, watching interestedly. 

Keith hesitated for a moment. "Blade member," he finally says, "Her name is Krolia." 

Allura, ever the diplomat, approaches Krolia. "Welcome, Krolia-" 

"I'm Keith's mother." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the beginning of this chapter has been sitting in my drafts for months, so forgive me for how much the rest of the chapter sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you all think of season 5?


End file.
